BlueLucario98 Presents: Pokémon Big Brother Season 1
Pokémon Big Brother 1 is a Pokemon Big Brother camp by BlueLucario98, also known as Noah the Abomasnow, the 12th placer from RebornUmbreon's Pokemon Big Brother Season 2 and Gundam the Sableye, the 4th placer from RebornUmbreon's Pokemon Big Brother Season 5. Pokémon Big Brother Format Big Brother is a game show in which a group of 16 contestants, referred to as HouseGuests, reside in a Skype group, constantly under surveillance. While in the house, the contestants' gameplay is isolated from the outside world. The format of the series is mainly seen as a social experiment, and requires HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. While a competition, the series allows viewers to witness the relationships formed in the house and the behavior of the HouseGuests. Should a HouseGuest break the rules of the game, they could be expelled from the house (disqualified), and unable to return. A HouseGuest can walk from the game (quit) at their own accord, with the possible chance to return later on. The current format of the series is focused on competition and strategy. At the start of each week in the house, the HouseGuests compete for the title of Head of Household (HoH). The HoH for each week is responsible for nominating 2 HouseGuests for eviction. The HoH would not be able to compete in the following week's HoH competition, meaning that a HouseGuest could not hold the title for 2 weeks in a row, unless it is the Final HoH or a special case with a twist. 6 HouseGuests then play in the Power of Veto (PoV) '''competition. These 6 include the HoH, the 2 nominees, and 3 random HouseGuests determined by randomizer. The winner of PoV could choose to save one of the nominated HouseGuests, forcing the HoH to nominate someone in their place. A HouseGuest can be named an '''Have-Not by the HoH or by losing a challenge or breaking a minor rule. A Have-Not is a group of houseguests who are forced to set their Skype pictures as an embarrassing representation of their Pokemon of the host's choosing. A houseguest must stay a Have-Not until the next HoH competition. By the end of the week, all HouseGuests, excluding the HoH and nominees, vote to determine which of the 2 nominees should be evicted, and the nominated HouseGuest who received the most votes is evicted from the group. If there is a tie in the voting, the reigning HoH is required to make the tie-breaker decision. The HouseGuests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely. Upon reaching a point in the game, the evicted HouseGuests go on to become members of the Jury; the Jury is responsible for choosing who wins the game. The final 9 evicted HouseGuests will form the Jury of 9. Once only 2 HouseGuests remain, the members of the Jury cast their votes for who should win the game, and whoever has the majority of the votes will win the season. Hosts Noah the Abomasnow -Past contestant of Victini and Hoopa's Big Brother, Noah has returned to give hosting a chance instead of competing. Noah orginally starred on PBB as a Snover and was eliminated 4th ending his game short at 12th place. However he had his friend play as Gundam the Sableye, controlling his every move as if he was basically playing again (In real life standards, Noah played with a new account, Gundam, as a disguise). He revealed his secret to Ryan the Pink Rhyperior believing he could trust him. Noah had Gundam vote Ryan out at the next eviction causing Ryan to reveal his secret out of rage and vengeance for breaking the trust. Noah played the rest of the game as Gundam and ended at 4th place. (BlueLucario98) Coffee "CT" Table XV the Avalugg -CT is only #15 in a long line of CTs. His great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Cofe Tabelle thought it would be humorous to change his family name to Table, so he legally changed his name to Coffee Table, Sr. He named his son Coffee Table, Jr. CT Jr named his son Coffee Table III, and so on. CT doesn't want to continue the tradition, but his father threatened to remove him and all his descendants from the will if he didn't, so he has no choice. This is his first time involved in any camps at all, although he is a sponsor for Pietro's camp. (ShinxBoy01) HouseGuests Have-Nots Voting History Category:Other Games